Herobrine's first kill
by Mineraft-Loves-Lolanice
Summary: Ever wondered How and What Herobrine's first kill was like? This story has it all! (May include depression)


**Author note:** Hey guys! Guess who is back? That correct! Its Lola nice! Today I am doing a story about herobrine and his kill! Make sure

to hit that favourite button with your paw and review!Thanks for reading this story and read on!

...

**Characters:**

**Herobrine**

**Notch**

**Steve**

* * *

Target acquired. I manage to get out my sharp diamond blade.

My glowing white eyes lock. I've got him he is mine!

I lunge forward with the kill. Finally I will get

my revenge on the world. Why? Banishing me to the

nether and trying to kill and wanting to trap me forever.

I finally got the one called Steve. He see's me. He quickly

attacks opening my healing scar. I growl and fall. No!

I think to myself. I can't die to this weak pathetic mortal!

I try to stand up but my scar is forbidding me to. I snarl at

the mortal and he laughs in my face. I think 3 words.

How. Dare. He. I try to lunge at him but he keeps attacking my scar.

I keep snarling. Blood pours out from my body. My arms are going numb.

I keep snarling until I give up and let my body fall. I am losing the fight.

I keep howling and howling until finally my voice is crisp dry. He looks at me and

smile holding the blade almost to my head. I think to my self, My brother might

enjoy this moment. My glowing eyes start to water. Why? Why did this happen?

**-Flashback (1 year ago)- **

_Standing in the mineshaft mining with my brother, Notch. He is mining coal._

_all of a sudden he is getting gold. Its too far up, so I have to help. So I start mining_

_and he pushes me in the lava laughing at me as a joke. He then thought I would just re-spawn._

_He hasn't meet me. I cannot re spawn for a reason. I just Manley die. On every life I have. Am I a glitch?_

_No! I then return to my brother a month later wanting to forgive him. But something happened this time._

_I had white eyes. He looks at my white eyes calls me a demon spawn and locks me in the nether wanting to kill me._

_Just because I look like a demon!_

**-End of flashback-**

The miner has me under his mercy. I need to beg. I start whimpering. Something I thought I would

never due to any pathetic mortal before. He looks at me and laughs. Now the tables of turned.

I knew he was thinking that. I then shed a tear accepting my death. He then knocked me out and

started dragging me...

**-One hour later- **

I woke up in a cell. It had a iron door and that was about it. No decoration, bed, food, anything.

My door opened to reveal Steve. He looked at me and through me rotten flesh instructing me to eat it.

No I couldn't eat my minion's flesh. Even if it was my minion! I then shook my head. He then got closer

and squeezed me. I then Whimpered yet again and took slow bites. I looked at Steve miserable. Everyone was

right about me. I had no one and I was a demon spawn. I finished the rest of the zombie flesh and curled

up in the corner. My eyes shine bright. I Thought like I got what I deserved. Maybe everyone was off

with me dead. I took out my blade studding it. I closed my eyes thinking of my brother. First I cut

my arm then my legs. A pounding sound came from outside. Seconds later the door flew open reviling my

brother. He looked at me. I looked at him. He felt sad. He then said he forgave me. He forgave me?

I then started to go off on him. I took my sword and keeped swinging it everywhere into my body.

He shouted at me to stop. I ignored him and started to do deep cuts. He then took the sword

and throw it out the window. I growled at him. I then stormed up feeling my anger again. I

started to turn evil in me. I kicked open the door and started to stomp away. He tried to run after me

but I was to quick. I then saw Steve trying to run from all this. In anger I slashed him multiple times

until he fell to the ground. I Then hissed. I smiled. This was my first kill and never my last...

* * *

**Me:** Hope you guys enjoyed!

**Notch:** Why did I hate my own brother and how he looks?

**Herobrine:** Cause you hate me!

**Notch:** I do not!

**Herobrine:** Do so!

**Notch:** Do not!

**Herobrine:** Do so!

**Me:** Boys! One of you has to do the outro!

**Herobrine:** Ill do it!

**Notch:** No me!

**Me:** (Says quickly) read on and review and favourite me!

**Notch and herobrine:** She stole our part (Looks at each other)

**Me:** uh oh...

**Notch and Herobrine:** Get her (runs)

**Me:** Don't forget to check out my stories (Voice fades as running)


End file.
